風邪
by muffin777
Summary: ユフィが風邪ひいたら、看病すろのはやっぱりティファとエアリス。だろうなぁ・・・　それをイメージに書いたｓｓです。


Disclaimer: I don't own FF7.

* * *

><p>「へっくしっ！うぅ～。」コスタ・デ・ソルの宿屋で、ずずっと鼻を引いていたのはくの一忍者、ユフィだった。<p>

「きったねえなオイ、あっちいけ！」シドが乱暴に追い払う。

「うっさいよ、オヤジ！」ユフィは嗄れ声で言い返そうとしたが、今日はなぜか力が入らない。昨日の戦いで海におちたせいだろうか。起きてみれば頭痛と目まいで最悪の朝を迎えたのだった。結局、言われたとおりパイロットから離れ、近くにあるソファに腰掛ける。

「ちょっと大丈夫、ユフィ？」心配そうにティファが辛そうな少女の前にしゃがみこみ、赤くなった顔を覗き込む。「アンタ、熱あるんじゃないの？」

「大丈夫だって。ちょっち風邪ひいただけ。げほっ・・」咳まで出てきた。

「ユフィ、無理しちゃ駄目。ちょっとこっち来なさい。」エアリスの声は、いつも通り優しかった。そのエアリスに逆らえないユフィは、仕方なく立ち上がり、彼女の傍へふらふらと歩く。額に突然手がおかれた。鉢巻の上から伝わる冷たく気持ちいい感触にユフィは思わず目を閉じる。「うん、思ったとおり。ティファ、この子熱あるよ。もう今日はこれほどにして休まない？」ユフィの肩に腕を回す。まだ１６歳で、これほどのストレスがたまれば、きっかけさえあれば風邪も引くものだ。

「やっぱり。何がちょっち風邪ひいた、よ。まったく、いわんこっちゃない。だから昨日あれだけ言ったのよ、早く着替えろって。」呆れる様に溜息をつきながら、ティファは二人に歩み寄り、年下の少女の頭に手をぽんとのせる。「クラウドには私から言っておくから、アンタはもう寝なさい。いい？」

「げほっ、うん・・・」

時間がたつにつれ普段のお喋りも減り、ついに反抗までできなくなる程疲れている少女が、エアリスは可哀相で仕方なかった。「ありがと、ティファ。じゃあシド、私、この子が寝ついたらまたくるね。そしたら続き話しましょ？」話の途中であったため、微笑みながらも残されたシドとナナキ達に背を向け、そっと、ユフィのふらつく体を両腕で支え寝部屋へ連れて行く。

「近頃のガキってな～根性ねえなぁ。」ケッっと、タバコを一本とりだすシドであった。

「はい、ついた。」優しい笑みを浮かべながら、エアリスはそっとユフィをベッドに寝かす。「これは今いらないから取ろうね～。」そっと、鉢巻を外し、ベッドの傍にあるテーブルにおいた。

「エアリス・・・アタシやっぱまだ皆んトコいても大丈夫だって。」小さな声が響く。

「だ～め。ごめんね、でもちゃんと寝ないといつまでたっても良くならないんだから。」ベッドの傍にしゃがみ、少し可哀相に思う様な顔つきでユフィの前髪をそっと払ってやる。手に触れた額は前よりも熱くなっていた。

「ほんと、もう、何考えてるのよ。」ティファが会話を聞いていたみたいだ、またも呆れる様に頭を振りながら部屋へ入り、ユフィの枕元にゆっくりすわる。少女の額に汗でくっつく前髪を見て、呆れは心配に変わった。そっと、ユフィの頬に手の裏をおく。確かに前より数段熱い。「ユフィ、アンタいつから気分悪いの？正直に言って。」

「きょ、今日の朝ぐらい、げほっ、かな？」エヘへと罪深く笑う。

「どうしてもっと早く言わないの！」普段、穏やかなエアリスが突然声を上げるので、年下の二人は一瞬びくっとする。「ごめん、」罪が悪そうにエアリスが言う。「でも、もし倒れたりなんかしたら大変でしょ。今インにいるから良いけど、外で戦いの真っ只中でそうなったら命も危ないんだからね。」優しい顔つきに戻り、心配そうにユフィの髪を撫でる。

「ごめん。」年下の少女は、叱られた子供の様に小声でつぶやく。ティファはまた溜息をつき、そっと手のひらを熱くなった頬にやる。

「ユフィ、いい？今私達がやってる事は常人じゃ三日で倒れるほど疲れる事なの。あなたもう同行してから何ヶ月も経つでしょ。」コクリと頷くユフィに言葉をかけ続ける。「みんな何ともない様な顔してるけど本当は疲れてるの。ただ、ほんの少しだけユフィより働き慣れてたり、戦い慣れてたりするのよ。それにアンタ成長期だし、体に思ってる以上の負担をかけてる。自分から何も言わなきゃいつか倒れるのも不自然じゃないの。」

「でも・・・」

「でもじゃない。」ティファは言いかけたユフィを厳しい声で止める。「これはみんなでやってる旅よ。一人でもダウンしたら困るの、解る？ペースが速すぎたらアンタ自身から言わなきゃ。」

「アタシ、足手まといはぜっ、げほっ、絶対ヤだよ。げほっ、うっ、」少女の声は、小さくも力強かった。しかし、言い終わってすぐ酷い咳におかされる。上体を起こして苦しそうに、咳の間に息をしようとする彼女の背中をティファがさすってやり、エアリスは急いでコップに水を入れ、ユフィの下へ運ぶ。水を少しずつ口にし咳は止まったものの、息は荒く、さらに疲れた様子を隠しもせず、ユフィは全体重でティファにもたれかかる。その彼女は、慰める様に年下の子を抱き寄せ、上腕をさすってやる。

「大丈夫、ユフィ？」普段少し厳しいティファの声がこれ程なく優しい。少女は小さく頷く。目尻に、エアリスが小さなビンとスプーンを手にやって来るのが見えた。

「これ、こんな事もあるんじゃないかって、この前一応買っておいたの。」

「へえ、準備いいじゃん、さっすが。」ティファが感心した様に頷く。蓋をあけ、トクトクとスプーンに透明な液体を移すエアリス。何もこぼさないように気をつけながら、ゆっくりスプーンをユフィの口元に運ぶ。

「はい、ちょっと苦いけど我慢してね～。」ユフィは、きつい臭いに嫌がる様、顔をティファの首元に埋める。

「ほおら、我慢しなさい。子供じゃないんだから。」ユフィはティファの言葉に挑発されたのか、まだ嫌がる顔つきをしながらも、仕方なくスプーンを口に入れる。あまりの苦さに吐きそうになり、目に涙が浮かぶ。

「あらら、そんなに不味かった？」エアリスが罪が悪そうに顔を覗き込む。「ごめんね、ユフィ。」

「き、気持ち悪い。」青ざめた顔でユフィが言う。

「根性見せなさい、ほら。」苦い風邪薬を、あまりにも辛そうに飲む少女がさらに幼く見えるのが可笑しいのか、ティファは少し苦笑しながら、彼女の肩におかれた腕にギュっと力を入れる。が、やはり心配なのだろう、ユフィの顔を覗き込む。「大丈夫？」

「だい・・じょう・・・ぶ。」歯を食い縛り答えるユフィ。

「本当に？ダメだったら言っても良いからね。」エアリスが少女のもとにしゃがみこみ、背中を優しくさする。コクリと小さく頷く。

「わかった。もう一度寝よっか、じゃあ。」頷く彼女の起こされた上体を、ティファがそっとまたベッドに寝かす。

「ティファ、さ、寒いよ。」よく見ると、小柄な体は震えていた。ティファは毛布をもう一枚取ろうと振り向いたのだが、さすがエアリス、もうすでに厚い布団をもってきていた。一番年上の女性は、布団をユフィにかけてやり、汗で少し湿った髪を細い指で梳かす。

「ユフィ？もう寝ようね。起きたらきっと楽になってるから。」穏やかな、母親の様な声で少女を宥めるエアリスに、ティファは日々驚かされる。１６という、自分自身でも難しく感じるだろうはずの時期で、時にはこのような人が一番大切な存在だろう。ティファの顔に思わず笑みが浮かぶ。

「うん。」小声で答え、目を閉じるユフィ。しばらくして、すうっと寝息をたてはじめる。

「エアリス。きっといいお母さんになれるよ。」

「ふふ、ありがと。でもティファだってそうだよ。ユフィの事一番心配してくれてるの、ティファだもん。」少女から目を離さず、ティファは少し照れるように、頬をかく。

「だって。ほっとけないじゃない、この子。」ぼそっとつぶやき、再び手で黒髪を梳かし始める。「ほんと、何でこうなるまで何も言わないかな。」

「プライド高いからね、ウータイのコは。」エアリスが仕方なさそうに笑う。「じゃ私、皆のとこ戻るね。ティファも来る？」

「うん、先行ってて、すぐ行く。」静かに頷いて、エアリスは階段を下りる。チームで一番末っ子のユフィを、ティファは実の妹の様に可愛がっている。まだ目が離せないんだなと、エアリスの顔に笑みが浮かぶ。

* * *

><p>もう夜中になるが、インの一階は明かりが点いて、テーブルの回りはにぎやかに盛り上がっている。特にバレットとシドが、力比べをいろんな風に行い、皆を笑わせていた。<p>

「もう、男っていつもこうよね。」ティファに笑いかけるエアリス。

「うん、でもちょっと解るな。私も時々混ざりたいもん。」

「え～うそ？ま、でもそんなに以外じゃないか。」なんとなく納得する年上の女性。

「ちょ、何それ～。私ががさつってコト？」ティファの言葉に、皆の笑いが部屋中に響く。が、当の本人は目尻に何か見えた様だ、横に振り向いた瞬間少し驚く。そこに階段を下りて来るのは、歩くのがやっとと思えるユフィだった。ティファは急いで彼女の傍に歩み寄り、両手を肩に置く。

「アンタ何やってるのよ？寝てなきゃダメでしょ。」

「おう、大丈夫か、ユフィ～？」ティファの後ろからバレットの声がする。が、それに気を向けず、長髪の女性は自分の前に立ちこっちを見る子供の顔に目をやる。すると、頬に湿った跡があるのに気づく。

「ユフィ？」彼女に向かって眉をかすめるが、返事がない。ティファは、小さな溜息をつき、皆に振り向く。「ごめん、すぐ戻るね！」少し大きめな声で言い、再びユフィを見る。「ほら、行くよ。」細い手を取り、上へ連れて行く。

寝部屋は、小さなランプの明かりで少し照らされていた。ユフィの手を引き、ベッドに座らせる。ティファは、少女の前にしゃがみこみ、冷たくなった膝に両手をそっと置く。

「どうしたの？」下から顔を覗き込む。「ねえ、ユフィ、言わなきゃわかんないよ？」子供を宥めすかす様に、優しく声をかける。それに答えるかのように、ユフィの目からぽろっと涙が落ちた。

「ううっ、」歯を食い縛り、泣くのを必死で堪えようとするユフィだが、一度出た涙はそう簡単には止まらない。

「ユフィ・・・」ティファは心配そうに立ち上がる。彼女の隣に座り震える肩に腕を回し、ギュっと少女を抱き寄せ、顔を首元に埋めさせる。

我慢するのを止めたのか、年上の少女にしがみつき、泣きじゃくるユフィ。

「ほら、大丈夫、大丈夫。」ポンポンと、あやす様に背中をたたいてやる。「落ち着きなさい、ユフィ、もう大丈夫だから。傍にいるから、ね？泣かない、泣かない。」耳元にそっと囁く。

「ティ、ティファ。アタシ弱いのヤダよ。足手まといもヤダよ。ただのマテリア泥棒じゃない、みんなの役に立ちたいもん。」ティファの背中のシャツを思い切り掴み、含み声で言う。「だから、置いてかないで！」

また激しく泣き出す少女に一瞬驚いたが、すぐ、体に回している腕に力を込めるティファ。そして溜息をつき、ショートカットの黒い髪を撫で始める。

「誰が置いてくのよ、バカ。アンタは私達の大切な仲間でしょ。置いてくわけないじゃない。そんなコト心配してたの？」呆れながらも、優しい声で少女をあやし続ける。

しばらく時間が経つと、泣き止みかけたユフィの肩を両手で掴み、そっと自分から離し、眼を見る。

「いい、ユフィ。私達はアナタを戦場で使えるから仲間にしたんじゃないの。まあ、それももちろんあるけど、それだけじゃない。」ユフィの濡れた頬を手で覆い、親指で残った涙を拭いてやる。「ユフィは、ユフィにしか持ってない良い所がいっぱいあるの。前にも言ったけど、この旅は一人でも欠けちゃだめなのよ。あなたもその例外じゃない。あなたをあなたとして認めた上、必要だから一緒にいるの。解る？だから、倒れるよりも弱音を吐いてくれた方がいい、ぜっったい誰も責めないし、悪く思わない。」ティファは力強く言う。「この短い間でも、皆と一緒にいるのは落ち着くでしょ？」

少女は頷く。

「そう、だって家族みたいじゃん。ねえ？」

笑いかけるティファに、ユフィは再び頷く。

「その気持ち、みんな同じだよ？そしてユフィは、大切な家族なの。だから、置いてかれるなんてバカなコト、もう思わないの。わかった？」

「・・・うんっ。」ユフィの目にまた涙が溢れる。「ティファっ・・・ありがと・・・」聞こえない程小さな声だった。年上の少女は笑いながら、ユフィの頭を強く抱き寄せる。

「もう、アンタ今日泣きすぎ。」

その場でどれぐらい時間が経っただろう。落ち着いた寝息が腕の中の少女からきこえる。ティファは苦笑した。「勘弁してよ、ホントにしょうがないなぁ、も～。」溜息をつき、ユフィを寝かし、毛布をそっとかけてやる。

「あらあら、かっわいい。」気づくと、エアリスが笑いながらドアの傍に立っていた。

「聞いてたの？」

「ちょっとね。」くすっと笑うエアリス。「やっぱティファ、お母さんに向いてるかも。」

「変なコト言わないでよ、もう。」ユフィが起きないよう小声で言いながら、エアリスの肩を軽くたたく。そして、ティファは笑いながら部屋を出て行った。

「家族かあ・・・本当、いい家族ができたな。」階段を下りながら、笑顔で迎える皆を見ながら、誰も欠けない様すべてを尽くすと、この夜、ティファは誓ったのだった。

終

* * *

><p>うわ～日本語で書いたｓｓ第一号！もし変だったらすみませんっ！！エアティユフィってかほとんどティユフィだけっす。なんかめっちゃほのぼの家族って感じになっちゃいました。ま、こういうのもたまにはオッケーですよねｗ<p>

読んでくれてどうもありがとうございま～す！


End file.
